Yeast has been intensively studied as a host for production of foreign genes since establishment of yeast transformation systems. The use of a yeast for production of foreign proteins involves advantages in that molecular-genetic manipulation and culture of yeasts are as easy as those of prokaryotic organisms, and that yeasts bear eukaryotic type functions to allow post-translational modifications of proteins such as glycosylation. However, since production of proteins using Saccharomyces cerevisiae is low with exception of some successes, protein production systems using yeasts other than Saccharomyces cerevisiae have been developed, including systems using, for example, Shizosaccharomyces pombe, Kluyveromyces lactis, methylotrophic yeasts, or the like.
A methylotrophic yeast (or methanol-utilizing yeast), which can grow on methanol as a single carbon source, has been developed as a host for production of foreign proteins (K. Wolf (ed.) “Non Conventional Yeasts in Biotechnology” (1996)). This is because methods of culturing yeasts have been established in industrial scale and because the yeast has a potent promoter controlled by methanol. At that time when a methylotrophic yeast was discovered, the use thereof as SCP (Single Cell Protein) was studied and, as a result, a high-density culture technique at a dry cell weight of 100 g/L or more was established in an inexpensive culture medium, which contains minerals, trace elements, biotin, and carbon sources.
Researches on elucidation of a C1 compound-metabolic pathway, as well as on application of C1 compounds, revealed that a group of enzymes required for the methanol metabolism was strictly regulated by carbon sources. The methanol metabolism in a methanol-utilizing yeast generates formaldehyde and hydrogen peroxide from methanol and oxygen by alcohol oxidase in the first reaction. The generated hydrogen peroxide is decomposed into water and oxygen by catalase, while formaldehyde is oxidized to carbon dioxide by actions of formaldehyde dehydrogenase, S-formylglutathione hydrolase, and alcohol oxidase, and NADH generated during the oxidation is utilized as an energy source of the cell. At the same time, formaldehyde is condensed with xylulose-5-phosphate by dihydroxyacetone synthase, then converted into glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate and dihydroxyacetone, which subsequently enter the pentose phosphate pathway and serve as cell components.
Alcohol oxidase, dihydroxyacetone synthase, and formate dehydrogenase are not detected in the cell when it is cultured in the presence of glucose, but they are induced in the cell cultured in methanol, so that the amount of them is dozens of percentage of the total inner cell protein. Since the production of these enzymes is controlled at a transcription level, inducible expression of a foreign gene of interest is enabled under the regulation of promoters of the genes which encode the enzymes. The foreign gene expression system using a promoter for a methanol metabolizing enzyme gene has been estimated so highly among yeast expression systems due to its efficient production, with an example in which the expression amount of a foreign gene was dozens of percentage of the total protein in cell or several g/L culture medium in secretion.
To date, four types of the transformation and foreign gene expression systems have been established in the methylotrophic yeasts: Candida boidinii, Hansenula polymorpha, Pichia pastoris and Pichia methanolica. Differences are recognized among the expression systems in terms of codon usage, expression regulation, and integration of expression plasmid, which provide characteristics of each expression system.
In the meantime, it is known that naturally occurring proteins are classified into two types, i.e., the one being a simple protein comprising amino acids alone, the other being a complex protein comprising sugar chains, lipids, phosphates or the like attached thereto, and that most of cytokines are glycoproteins. Recently, besides conventional analyses with lectin, new analyses using HPLC, NMR or FAB-MAS have been developed in analyzing sugar chain structures, by which new sugar chain structures of a glycoprotein have been found successively. On the other hand, studies on functional analysis of sugar chains lead to elucidation of the fact that the sugar chain plays an important role in lots of bio-mechanisms, such as intercellular recognition, molecular recognition, keeping of protein structures, contribution to protein activity, in vivo clearance, secretion, localization, etc.
For example, it has been revealed that erythropoietin (EPO), tissue plasminogen activator (TPA) or the like did not exhibit its inherent bioactivity when the sugar chains are removed (Akira Kobata, Tanpakushitsu-Kakusan-Koso, 36, 775-788 (1991)). Importance of sugar chains has been pointed out in erythropoietin, which was the first glycoprotein medicament in history produced by transgenic animal cells as the host. Specifically, the sugar chains of erythropoietin act in inhibitory manner against binding to receptor, whereas they have a decisive contribution to keeping of active structures and to improvement in in vivo pharmacokinetics, and are totally essential for expression of the pharmacological activity (Takeuchi and Kobata, Glycobiology, 1, 337-346 (1991)). Furthermore, high correlation between the structure, type and number of branches (i.e., the number of branches formed by GlcNAc attached to Man3GlcNAc2) of sugar chains and the pharmacological effect of erthropoietin has been found (Takeuchi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86, 7819-7822 (1989)). It was reported that a main cause of this phenomenon was that erythropoietin with immature branch structure is prone to occur its rapid clearance from the kidney, resulting in a shorter retention time in the body (Misaizu et al., Blood, 86, 4097-4104 (1995)). Another similar example is observed in serum glycoproteins including fetuin. That is, it was found that when removal of sialic acid at the end of a sugar chain leads to exposure of galactose, the galactose is recognized by lectin on the surface of liver cells, whereby the serum glycoprotein disappears promptly from the blood (Ashwell and Harford, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 51, 531-554 (1982); Morell et al., J. Biol. Chem., 243, 155-159 (1968)).
Glycoprotein sugar chains are largely classified into Asn-linked (N-linked), mucin type, O-GlcNAc type, GPI-anchored type, and proteoglycan type (Makoto Takeuchi, Glycobiology Series 5, Glycotechnology; edited by Akira Kibata and Senichiro Hakomori, Katsutaka Nagai, Kodansha Scientific, 191-208 (1994)), each of which has an intrinsic biosynthesis pathway and serves for individual physiological functions. Of them, for the biosynthesis pathway of Asn-linked sugar chains, there are many findings and detailed analyses.
Biosynthesis of Asn-linked sugar chains starts with synthesis of a precursor comprising N-acetylglucosamine, mannose and glucose on a lipid carrier intermediate, which precursor is converted to a specific sequence (Asn-X-Ser or -Thr) of a glycoprotein in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). It is then subjected to processing (i.e., cleavage of glucose and specific mannose residues) to synthesize an M8 high-mannose type sugar chain comprising eight mannose residues and two N-acetylglucosamine residues (Man8GlcNAc2). The protein including high mannose type sugar chains is transported to the Golgi apparatus which undergoes a variety of modifications significantly different between yeast and mammal (Gemmill, T. R., Trimble, R. B., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1426, 227 (1999)).
In mammalian cells, in many cases, α-mannosidase I (α-1,2-mannosidase), an exomannosidase which cleaves an α-1,2-mannoside linkage, acts on high mannose type sugar chains to cut off several mannose residues. The sugar chain (Man5-8GlcNAc2) generated in this process is a sugar chain referred to as a high mannose type. N-acetylglucosaminyl transferase (GnT) I acts on an M5 high mannose type sugar chain (Man5GlcNAc2) from which three mannose residues have been cut off, to transfer one N-acetylglucosamine residue to the sugar chain, resulting in formation of a sugar chain comprising GlcNAcMan5GlcNAc2. The thus formed sugar chain is referred to as a hybrid type. Further, when α-mannosidase II and GnT II act, the sugar chain structure GlcNAc2Man3GlcNAc2, referred to as a complex type, is formed. Thereafter, a variety of mammalian type sugar chains are formed through the action of a group of ten-odd glycosyltransferase enzymes, by which addition of N-acetylglucosamine, galactose, sialic acid, etc. occurs (FIG. 1).
Accordingly, the mammalian type sugar chain as defined in this application means an N-linked (or Asn-linked) sugar chain present in mammals, which is generated in the sugar chain biosynthesis process of mammals. Specifically, they include an M8 high mannose type sugar chain represented by Man8GlcNAc2; an M5, M6 or M7 high mannose type sugar chain represented by Man5GlcNAc2, Man6GlcNAc2 or Man7GlcNAc2, respectively, generated from Man8GlcNAc by action of α-mannosidase I; a hybrid type sugar chain represented by GlcNAcMan5GlcNAc2 generated from Man5GlcNAc2 by action of GlcNAc transferase-I (GnT-I); a double-stranded complex type sugar chain represented by GlcNAc2Man3GlcNAc2 generated from GlcNAcMan5GlcNAc2 by action of α-mannosidase-I and GlcNAc transferase-II (GnT-II); and a double-stranded complex type sugar chain represented by Gal2GlcNAc2Man3GlcNAc2 generated from GlcNAc2Man3GlcNAc2 by action of galactosyl transferase (GalT).
In mammals, any of high mannose type, hybrid type and complex type sugar chains can be found. In one case, sugar chains to be attached are different depending on a protein, or in another, different types of sugar chains are attached within a protein. These sugar chains exhibit important functions, such as biosynthesis of glycoproteins, sorting within a cell, concealment of antigenicity, in vivo stability, organ-targeting properties, and the like, depending on the type or class of sugar chains attached to a glycoprotein (Tamao Endo, Tosa Kogaku (Sugar chain engineering), Sangyo Chosakai, 64-72 (1992)).
On the other hand, in yeast a mannan-type sugar chain (outer sugar chain) is produced, in which several to 100 or more mannose residues are attached to M8 high mannose type sugar chain. For example, the biosynthesis of outer sugar chains in Saccharomyces cerevisiae known as baker's yeast or laboratory yeast is considered to proceed along a pathway as shown in FIG. 2 (Ballou et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87, 3368-3372 (1990)). That is, a reaction for initiating elongation begins in which a mannose is first attached to M8 high mannose type sugar chain through α-1,6 linkage (FIG. 2, Reaction I, B). The enzyme performing this reaction is clarified as a protein encoded by OCH1 gene (Nakayama et al., EMBO J., 11, 2511-2519 (1992)). Further, sequential elongation of mannose by α-1,6-linkage reaction (FIG. 2, II), forms a poly α-1,6-mannose linkage being the backbone of an outer sugar chain (FIG. 2, E). The α-1,6-mannose linkage sometimes contains a branch of α-1,2-linked mannose (FIG. 2: C, F, H), and additionally, α-1,3-linked mannose is attached to the end of the branched α-1,2-linked mannose chain (FIG. 2: D, G, H, I). The addition of the α-1,3-linked mannose is caused by a MNN1 gene product (Nakanishi-Shindo et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 26338-26345 (1993)). Formation of an acidic sugar chain, in which mannose-1-phosphate has been attached to high mannose type sugar chain moieties and outer chain moieties, is known as well (FIG. 2, *; a possible phosphorylation site corresponding to * in the above formula (I)). This reaction was found to be caused by a protein encoded by MNN6 gene (Wang et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272, 18117-18124 (1997)). Further, a gene (MNN4) coding for a protein positively regulating the transfer reaction was clarified (Odani et al., Glycobiology, 6, 805-810 (1996); Odani et al., FEBS Letters, 420, 186-190 (1997)).
Production of substances using microorganisms including yeast has some advantages as mentioned above, such as low production costs and utilizing culture technology developed as fermentation engineering, as compared with the production of substances using animal cells. There is a problem, however, that microorganisms cannot attach sugar chains with the same structure as human glycoprotein. Specifically, glycoproteins from cells of an animal including human have a variety of mucin type sugar chains in addition to three kinds of Asn-linked sugar chains, i.e., complex type, hybrid type and high mannose type as shown in FIG. 1, while the Asn-linked sugar chain whose attachment is observed even in baker's yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae), is only a high mannose type, and a mucin type is attached only to a sugar chain mainly composed of mannose.
Such sugar chains of yeast may produce a heterogeneous protein product resulting in difficulties in purification of the protein or in reduction of specific activity (Bekkers et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1089, 345-351 (1991)). Furthermore, since the structure of the sugar chains significantly differ, glycoproteins produced by yeast may not have the same detectable biological activity as those of the mammalian origin, or have strong immunogenicity to a mammal, etc. Thus, yeast is unsuitable as a host for producing useful glycoproteins from mammalian origin, and in general microorganisms are not suitable for DNA recombinant production of a glycoprotein, such as erythropoietin as described above, in which sugar chain has an important function. Indeed, for production of erythropoietin, Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells are used.
Thus, it is expected that the sugar chain of a glycoprotein not only has a complicated structure but also plays an important role in expression of biological activity. However, since the correlation of the structure of sugar chain with biological activity is not necessarily clear, development of the technology, which enables to freely modify or control the structure (the type of sugar, a linking position, chain length, etc.) of a sugar chain attached to a protein moiety, is needed. When developing a glycoprotein especially as medicament, the structure and function analyses of the glycoprotein become important. Under these circumstances, the development of yeast, which can produce a glycoprotein with biological activity equivalent to that of the mammalian origin, i.e., a glycoprotein comprising a mammalian type sugar chain, is desired by the academic society and the industrial world.
In order to produce a mammalian type sugar chain using yeast, it is important to prepare a mutant having the sugar chain biosynthesis system, which does not comprise a reaction as mentioned above of attaching a lot of mannose residues to modify the glycoprotein sugar chain as seen particularly in yeast; in which no outer sugar chains are attached; and the synthesis of sugar chains generates M5 high mannose type sugar chain. Subsequently, M8 high mannose type sugar chain, a precursor for this mammalian type sugar chain, might be produced by introducing biosynthetic genes for the mammalian type sugar chain into the mutant yeast.
To obtain a glycoprotein lacking outer sugar chains, use of a mutant strain deficient in enzymes for producing outer sugar chains in yeast, particularly a mutant of Saccharomyces cerevisiae, has been studied so far. Methods to obtain such a deficient mutant strain include obtaining a gene mutant by chemicals, ultraviolet irradiation or natural mutation, or obtaining it by artificial disruption of a target gene.
As to the former methods, there are many reports thereon. For example, mnn2 mutant is defective in the step of branching which causes α-1,2 linkage from the α-1,6 backbone of an outer sugar chain, and mnn1 mutant is defective in the step of producing α-1,3-linked mannose at the end of the branch. However, these mutants do not have defects in α-1,6 mannose linkage as the backbone of outer sugar chains and so they produce a long outer sugar chain in length. Mutants like mnn7, 8, 9, 10 mutants have been isolated as mutants having only about 4 to 15 molecules of the α- 1,6 mannose linkage. In these mutants, the outer sugar chains are merely shortened, but the elongation of high mannose type sugar chains does not stop (Ballou et al., J. Biol. Chem., 255, 5986-5991 (1980); Ballou et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264, 11857-11864 (1989)). Defects in the addition of outer sugar chains are also observed in, for example, secretion mutants such as sec18 in which the transportation of a protein from endoplasmic reticulum to Golgi apparatus is temperature-sensitive. However, in a sec mutant, since the secretion of a protein itself is inhibited at a high temperature, the sec mutant is not suitable for secretion and production of glycoproteins.
Accordingly, since these mutants cannot completely biosynthesize the high mannose type sugar chain of interest, they are considered unsuitable as host yeast for producing a mammalian type sugar chain.
On the other hand, as to the latter, the deficient mutant strain in which a plurality of target genes have been disrupted can be established by development of genetic engineering techniques in recent years. Specifically, through in vitro operation, a target gene DNA on plasmid is first fragmentated or partially deleted, and an adequate selectable marker DNA is inserted at the fragmented or deleted site to prepare a construct in which the selectable marker is sandwiched between upstream and downstream regions of the target gene. Subsequently, the linear DNA having this structure is transferred into a yeast cell to cause two homologous recombinations at portions homologous between both ends of the introduced fragment and the target gene on chromosome, thereby substituting the target gene with a DNA construct in which the selectable marker has been sandwiched (Rothstein, Methods Enzymol., 101, 202-211 (1983)).
Molecular cloning of a yeast strain deficient in outer sugar chain has already been described by Jigami et al. in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-277086A (1994) and No. 9-266792A (1997). Jigami et al. succeeded in cloning of the S. cerevisiae OCH1 gene (which expresses α-1,6-mannosyl transferase), the OCH1 enzyme being assumed to be a key enzyme for elongation of the α-1,6 linked mannose. The glycoprotein of the OCH1 gene knockout mutant (Δoch1) had three types of attached sugar chains, i.e., Man8GlcNAc2, Man9GlcNAc2 and Man10GlcNAc2. Of them, the Man8GlcNAc2 chain had the same structure (i.e., the structure shown in FIG. 2A) as the ER core sugar chain which was common between S. cerevisiae and mammalian cell, while the Man9GlcNAc2 and Man10GlcNAc2 chains had a structure where α-1,3-linked mannose was attached to this ER core sugar chain [Nakanish-Shindo, Y., Nakayama, K., Tanaka, A., Toda, Y. and Jigami, Y., (1994), J. Biol. Chem.]. Furthermore, a S. cerevisiae host which can attach only the Man8GlcNAc2 chain having the same structure as the ER core sugar chain, which structure is common between S. cerevisiae and mammalian cell, was successfully produced by preparing a Δoch1mnn1 dual mutant and inhibiting the α-1,3-linked mannose transfer at the end. It is supposed that this Δoch1mnn1 double mutant serves as a host useful in case where the mammalian glycoprotein, which has a high mannose type sugar chain, is produced by DNA recombinant technology [Yoshifumi Jigami (1994) Tanpakushitsu-Kakusan-Koso, 39, 657].
It was found, however, that sugar chains of the glycoprotein produced by the double mutant (Δoch1mnn1) described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-277086 (1994) comprised acidic sugar chains containing a phosphate residue. This acidic sugar chain has a structure which is not present in sugar chains of mammals including human, and it is likely to be recognized as a foreign substance in mammal, thereby exhibiting antigenicity (Ballou, Methods Enzymol., 185, 440-470 (1990)). Hence, a quadruple mutant (as described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-266792A (1997)) was constructed in which the functions of a gene for positively regulating the transfer of mannose-1-phosphate (MNN4) and of a mannose transferase gene for performing the elongation reaction for an O-linked sugar chain (KRE2) have been disrupted. It was revealed that the sugar chain of a glycoprotein produced by the yeast strain described therein had the M8 high mannose type sugar chain of interest. It was further found that a strain in which Aspergillus saitoi-derived α-1,2-mannosidase gene is transferred to a yeast cell where a gene involved in the particular sugar chain biosynthesis system of yeast has been disrupted, had a high mannose type sugar chain (Man5-8GlcNAc2) in which one to several mannose residues were cleaved (Chiba et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273, 26298-26304 (1998)). Furthermore, they attempted production of a mammalian type glycoprotein in yeast by transfer of a gene involved in the mammalian sugar chain biosynthesis system into this prepared strain (PCT/JP 00/05474). However, despite that an α-1,2-mannosidase gene was expressed using a promoter for glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase gene which is considered to be the highest in the expression amount as a constitutive expression promoter according to the disclosure, the conversion efficiency to Man5GlcNAc2 by carboxypeptidaseY (CPY) in the cell wall-derived mannoprotein is as low as 10-30% and so it is hard to say that its application to various glycoproteins is sufficiently prospective, although the rate of conversion to a high mannose type sugar chain (Man5GlcNAc2) was almost 100% in FGF as a foreign protein.
Separately, Schwientek et al. reported on the expression of the activity of human β-1,4-galactosyl transferase gene in S. cerevisiae in 1994 [Schwientek, T. and Ernst, J. F., Gene, 145, 299 (1994)]. Similarly, Krezdrn et al. achieved the expression of the activity of human β-1,4-galactosyl transferase gene and α-2,6-sialyl transferase in S. cerevisiae [Krezdrn, C. H. et al., Eur.J.Biochem.220, 809 (1994)].
However, when these findings are tried to be applied to other yeast, various problems anise. First of all, it is known that yeasts themselves have various sugar chain structures (K. Wolf et al., Nonconventional Yeasts in Biotechnology (1995) ).
For example, a divided yeast Schizosaccharomyces pombe contains galactose. Kluyveromyces lactis has GlcNAc. Both the methylotrophic yeast Pichia pastoris and the pathogenic yeast Candida albicans have been confirmed to contain β-mannoside linkage. Even yeasts having xylose and rhamnose as sugar chain components exist (Biochim. et Biophy. Acta, 1426, 1999, 227-237).
In fact, no yeasts capable of producing mammalian type sugar chains have been obtained except Saccharomyces cerevisiae as reported by Jigami et al. Also, although use of a methylotrophic yeast as the host for producing a foreign protein was exemplified in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-3097A (1997), substantially no other example has been given.
In Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-3097A (1997), a homologue of Pichia pastoris OCH1 gene and a Pichia pastoris mutant strain in which the OCH1 gene was knockout were prepared, to obtain from them a modified methylotrophic yeast strain whose ability to extend a sugar chain was inhibited as compared with natural methylotrophic yeast strain. This publication, however, provides only information on SDS-PAGE of the produced glycoprotein, and no such support as structural analysis data. That is, it did not actually identify the activity but only pointed out about possibility of being α-1,6-mannosyl transferase. In fact, although HOC1 gene (GenBank accession number; U62942), which is an OCH1 gene homologue, exists also in Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the activity and function thereof are unknown at present.
Moreover, in the same publication a sugar chain having β-mannoside linkage in P. pastoris was identified, but it did not describe about the structure of the chain in any way. Indeed, structural analysis of the sugar chain was neither performed nor identified the produced sugar chain. So, it was not demonstrated whether or not the obtained gene is actually the OCH1 gene, and whether or not the sugar chain of the knockout strain was a mammalian type. Accordingly, one cannot safely say that the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-3097A (1997) produces a mammalian type sugar chain bearing glycoprotein and is sufficient as the production system that can be adapted for production of medicaments.
There is also a study using a filamentous fungus Trichoderma reesei by Maras et al. as an attempt to produce a mammalian type sugar chain using a microorganism other than yeast (U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,251). The disclosed method comprises making α-1,2-mannosidase and GnT-I to act on filamentous fungus and yeast to synthesize a hybrid type sugar chain (i.e., GN1Man5 sugar chain).
Filamentous fungi inherently express α-1,2-mannosidase, and consequently it is believed that little sugar chain modification occurs as compared with the case of yeast. On the other hand, since yeast attaches a particular outer sugar chain, all sugar chains are not obtained as Man5 by the procedure in which only α-1,2-mannosidase is introduced. In fact, produced in Saccharomyces cerevisiae as disclosed in this patent publication was a mixture of Man5 as the final product with sugar chains of Man6 or more as partial decomposition products, which mixture is produce by action of the outer sugar chain synthesizing gene OCH1, as described by Jigami or Chiba et al. (supra). It would accordingly be hard to say that the mammalian type sugar chain was produced in S. cerevisiae, and so this purpose cannot be attained without disrupting a sugar chain biosynthesizing gene of yeast. Maras et al. did not mention the gene disruption in the sugar chain biosynthesis system inherent to yeast at all, so obviously this technique could not be applied to yeasts (Pichia pastoris, Hansenula polymorpha, Kluyveromyces lactis, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Yarrowia lipolytica). Moreover, Maras et al. refers to RNaseB as a heterologous expression protein in the Examples, but RNaseB has originally a high mannose type sugar chain of Man5 or Man6. Many of the sugar chains of the animal cell origin are complex type sugar chains having complicated structures, and many of glycoproteins such as cytokines expected to be applied to medicaments etc. have complex type sugar chains. In fact, it is known that the sugar chain structure changes greatly depending on kinds of foreign glycoproteins expressed (Method in Molecular Biologylogy, 103, 95-105 (1998)). Therefore, it is considered inappropriate to use as an example RNaseB which is a glycoprotein originally having a high mannose type sugar chain, in the application to glycoproteins having complex type sugar chains.
Furthermore, filamentous fungi are commonly used for the production of industrial enzymes, food enzymes, etc., and the transformation system is established, and production of enzymes by DNA recombinant technology has also been conducted. Nevertheless, there are the following disadvantages:    1) Since the protease activity is very strong, proteins produced are prone to receive limited proteolysis.    2) Since the fungi produce many proteins secreted outside the cell, they are unsuitable for the production of proteinous medicaments where homogeneity would be required.
Ogataea minuta as defined in the present invention is a strain once referred to as Pichia minuta or Hansenulla minuta, and was named Ogataea minuta by Ogata et al. (Biosci. Biotecnol. Biochem., 58, 1245-1257 (1994)). Ogataea minuta produces significant amounts of alcohol oxidase, dihydroxyacetone synthase and the formate dehydrogenase within the cell as in other methylotrophic yeasts, but nothing was known about the genes relating to these methanol utilization enzyme nor about sugar chain structures of this yeast.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems in production of glycoproteins in yeast, and to provide a process for mass production of non-antigenic mammalian type sugar chains and glycoproteins containing the sugar chains using a methylotrophic yeast wherein the sugar chain structures are identical to those of sugar chains as produced in human and other mammalian cells.